1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to storage containers and methods of utilizing the same. In particular, the storage containers and methods are adapted to provide a fitted attachment to bottles.
2. Related Art
It is sometimes desirable to keep plural ingredients separated until they can be mixed and dispensed. For example, when using powdered baby formula, the user may mix a formula with water to produce a nutritional liquid to be consumed by infants and small children. Once the liquid formula is prepared, it is preferable that it be consumed within a short period of time or discarded to prevent the ingestion of spoiled formula.
Central to this process is the accurate measurement of dry powdered formula to water in appropriate proportions. Accurate measurement eliminates the potential for error resulting in the inadequate feeding of a child, which can lead to a condition known as xe2x80x9cfailure to thrive,xe2x80x9d a well-documented cause of poor weight gain in infants and toddlers.
When an infant is taken out of the home, such as during travel or while in day care, feeding times are generally not precisely known, and infants are often fed on demand. Under these conditions, feeding a child using powdered formula can become complicated and untidy, as the user is required to measure out the appropriate amount of formula from a formula container and add it to a baby bottle containing water. Formulas can be premixed and stored in a portable insulated carrier; however, it is recommended that the premixed formula be consumed within a few hours. If the formula is not consumed in a timely fashion, it can be subject to separation or spoilage. Moreover, the measurement process imposes an increased risk of contamination or cross-contamination between the feeding utensils and the child.
Placing a cold pack or ice in a portable insulated carrier with the formula can extend the consumption period. However, if the formula is kept at a cool temperature or refrigerated, it is usually necessary to heat the formula to at least room temperature in order to have it accepted by the child. Powdered baby formula and water, each in separate containers at room temperature, have a much longer shelf life than when mixed together. Prolonged shelf life is effective in reducing costs.
Typically, infant formula is either mixed in batch form or individually in baby bottles. Powdered baby formula in present use requires a mixing ratio of water to powder. When the water and formula are mixed, the total volume does not equal the sum of the individual parts. This is due to the air that is contained in the volume of the powdered formula, as well as its structure. When mixed with water, the water fills in any space the air once occupied and additionally causes the powder to dissolve and diffuse in the water.
A number of containers for storing, mixing, and dispensing have been described in the prior art. However, none of the known devices is easy to clean, nor is any known for use in connection with water bottles. In addition, known designs include many parts, adding complexity to the construction of the device and its cleaning by the user. An abundance of parts also demands higher costs and increases the probability of losing parts that could render the device inoperative. Moreover, commercially available disposable nursing systems most frequently include a flexible liner that is inserted into a rigid plastic holder, although pre-mixed glass bottles are also available. Typically, the liner incorporates an open end to be wrapped about a portion of the plastic holder. Formula must be purchased for placement in the flexible liner by the user, who must then stretch a pre-sterilized nipple over the flexible liner and the top of the holder. After the nipple is secured to the holder, a securing ring is typically placed to provide additional fastening for the nipple.
These procedures also have several disadvantages. The user must expend great energy and time to ensure cleanliness, particularly for a very young infant. The nipple must be sterilized in a separate operation. Furthermore, the possibility of contamination during the transfer of the formula into the liner is present. Additionally, spillage is common where the nipple is mounted on the holder. Moreover, the use of a glass baby bottle for feeding an infant includes the risk of bottle breakage. The resulting fragments of the glass bottle can pose a danger to those near the location of the breakage, including the infant and those responsible for feeding the infant. Finally, the requirements of xe2x80x9cmaking a bottlexe2x80x9d demonstrate the need for a self-contained device that can eliminate the necessity for the sterilization of component parts (such as nipples), boiling water, measuring formula, and cleaning the component parts.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bottle adapter that allows for a predetermined amount of formula to be contained under sterile conditions therein. Additionally, a disposable bottle adapter is needed that can connect a disposable water bottle to a nipple assembly in order to simplify the mixing of infant formula with water.
A need also exists for a bottle adapter that contains a composition for subsequent mixing with a fluid in a bottle to which the adapter is connectable. Further, a need exists for such a bottle adapter that has a longer shelf life than premixed compositions, is lighter, and is easier to carry.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned needs for a bottle adapter that contains a predetermined amount of a composition, and is adapted to connect a bottle to a drinking assembly in order to simplify the on-demand mixing of accurate quantities of the composition with a fluid.
The adapter of the present invention comprises a connector having an outer wall defining a containment region therewithin. The containment region is adapted to hold a composition. The connector also has an internal threaded portion that is adapted to engage an external threaded section on a neck portion of a bottle. The threaded portion has an opening at a top end, the opening in fluid communication with the containment region. The threaded portion also defines at least an upper portion of a passageway between the top end thereof and a lower end of the connector. An upper end of the connector has an aperture that is in fluid communication with the containment region.
The adapter also comprises a first sealing member for achieving a fluid-tight seal with the threaded portion""s opening and a second sealing member for achieving a fluid-tight seal with the aperture.
In use a removal of the first sealing member permits fluid communication between the containment region and the fluid in the bottle, thereby permitting the formation of a mixture of the composition and the fluid. A removal of the second sealing member permits removal of the mixture from the containment region and the bottle.
The present invention also addresses an adapter and drinking assembly apparatus for connecting with a bottle having a threaded neck portion and for permitting the separate storage of a composition for subsequent mixing with a fluid contained in the bottle. This apparatus comprises a drinking assembly that comprises a fluid delivery member at a top end. The fluid delivery member has a fluid passageway that extends from an opening in the fluid delivery member to an opening at a bottom end. The apparatus also comprises a connector such as that described above.
Also addressed by the present invention is a fluid mixing and delivery apparatus, which comprises a bottle having a neck portion having an external threaded section and an opening at a top end, in addition to the apparatus described above.
A method of storing a composition for subsequent mixing with a fluid is additionally provided. The method comprises the steps of placing a composition in a containment region of a connector. The connector has an internal threaded portion that is adapted to engage an external threaded section on a neck portion of a bottle, the threaded portion having an opening at a top end. The opening is in fluid communication with the containment region. The threaded portion defines at least an upper portion of a passageway between the top end thereof and a lower end of the connector. Next the threaded portion opening and the aperture are sealed.
A method of delivering a mixture of a composition and a fluid is also provided. This method comprises the steps of removing a first seal between a containment region of a connector and a bottle. The connector has an internal threaded portion that is adapted to engage an external threaded section on a neck portion of a bottle. The threaded portion defines at least an upper portion of a passageway between the top end thereof and a lower end of the containment region. The containment region contains a composition, and the bottle contains a fluid.
Next the composition and the fluid are permitted to mix to form a mixture. A second seal that seals an aperture between the containment region and an area external to the containment region is then removed, and the mixture is dispensed from the aperture.